headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel's Greatest Comics 28
"The Frightful Four!" is the story title to the twenty-eighth issue of the comic book reprint series ''Marvel's Greatest Comics'' published by Marvel Comics. This issue reprints ''Fantastic Four'' #36. The story was written and edited by Stan Lee with artwork by Jack Kirby. It was inked by Chic Stone, and lettered by Artie Simek. The book features an original cover art graphic by Jack Kirby, John Verpoorten, and Sam Rosen. This issue shipped with an August, 1970 cover date and carries a cover price of .25 per copy. Appearances * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Invisible Girl, Susan Storm * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * The Thing, Ben Grimm * Alicia Masters * Wizard, Bentley Wittman * Paste Pot Pete, Peter Petruski * Sandman, William Baker * Medusa, Medusalith Amaquelin * Angel, Warren Worthington, III * Beast, Hank McCoy * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Giant-Man, Hank Pym * Iceman, Bobby Drake * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Rick Jones * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Thor Odinson * Wasp, Janet van Dyne * Avengers * Fantastic Four * Frightful Four * Yancy Street Gang * X-Men * Humans * Altered humans * Asgardians * Inhumans * Mutants * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Baxter Building * Mediterranean Sea * Captain America's shield * Paste-gun * Fantasti-Flare * Pogo Plane * The Wizard's hover-ship * Bio-conversion * Elasticity * Flight * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman strength * Trichokinesis Notes & Trivia * The Fantastic Four were created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. * This issue reprints ''Fantastic Four'' #36. * The story from this issue is also reprinted in ''Mighty World of Marvel'' #77 (a British magazine series), the ''Marvel Masterworks'', Volume 21 hardcover collection, the ''Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four'', Volume 4 hardcover collection, the ''Fantastic Four Omnibus'', Volume 2 and the Inhuman: The Origin of the Inhumans trade paperback collection. * This issue features an original cover art graphic by Jack Kirby, John Verpoorten, and Sam Rosen. * This is the first appearance of the Frightful Four. All but one member of the group, Medusa, have made prior appearances in other titles. * This is the first appearance of Medusalith Amaquelin, aka Medusa. She is a member of a genetically bred race called the Inhumans. Thus, this makes this the first appearance of the Inhumans as well. The race as a whole makes their first official appearance however in ''Fantastic Four'' #45. * Behind-the-scenes appearance by Yancy Street Gang. This is a group of street punks that always play pranks on Ben Grimm. ''The Thing'' #1 reveals that Ben Grimm used to be the leader of the Yancy Street Gang when he was a teenager. Later stories will reveal that many of the pranks attributed to the gang, were actually conducted by Johnny Storm. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Marvel's Greatest Comics Vol 1 Category:1970/Comic issues Category:August, 1970/Comic issues Category:Stan Lee/Editor-in-Chief Category:Roy Thomas/Associate editor Category:Jack Kirby/Cover artist Category:John Verpoorten/Cover inker Category:Sam Rosen/Cover letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories